The Story of A Broken Girl
by SPN4ever85
Summary: Emma Nelson "The Ravine Girl Environment girl," every one had nick names, this is a story of a girl that get's back together with a true love that were meant to be.


**The Story of a Broken Girl**

Sean and Emma story of how they got together that day, and of the ending of a perfect life. PG 13. Song's and character's aren't mine only the plot. Song "Like Toy Solider" By Eminem and "Nobody's Home" by Avril.

"Ravine Girl" I've been hearing all week. Jay saw me walking home and stopped. "Hey Greenpeace," said Jay. "What do you want Jay?" I whispered to him, before he said anything I said "Oh thanks for ruining me." I said. Walking away, in the week I've been avoiding Jay, and walking home early. I've been watching, waiting, everyday of the week. One night I got a phone call from my ex. "Emma…" I heard what happened how could you?" "I'm sorry Sean I was so broken that I didn't feel like being worth it." I said to him over the phone. "Emma you're so worth everything I've even almost gave my life to you. Something I would totally do for you." "Thanks Sean, I know what we talked about I forgive you really." He was slightly smiling across the phone, "I'm gonna go, you know what?" "What?" "I've never got over you Sean I don't think I will." I said to him and left it at that. After that phone call he planned a trip back to Degrassi.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

I went to my room and cried that night; I was so broken that I felt that a deep black hole was fixated in my heart. The next day at school I went in and still hearing voices around me I heard a conversation with Ellie and Ashley, "So has he called yet?" said Ashley standing by her locker Ellie was their talking to her. "No I don't think he will; I think he has other things on his mind lately." Tightly jealous that she figured out what happened. I walked by and Ellie saw me, "Have you talked to him?" Asked Ellie I looked at her and Said "No. I haven't talked to him since the beach." I lied to her and walked to lunch. Why did I lie? Did I like him again? Did I want him for myself? This kept in my head all night, when I went to sleep.

_I was standing in the shadows in the darkened room, I saw someone staring at me. Looking at me, I knew it was him he's always in that area. I run to him, he kisses me passionately looking into my eyes; I blink several times, he leaves he never says goodbye to me, he run's to a hole of him a black hole. I yell "Sean! I love you," and desperately waiting for his return. _

She sat bolt right out of bed, and look around 'god it's only a dream,' I said to myself. Do I love him? Questioned a confused me. I just wanted to be loved, and that what he gave me before the desperate break up. I got up and looked around my room turned on the light and went into my closet and picked out something, I picked out black jeans and a black tank top. Got out my black sweat shirt too, that written "Good Charlotte" after that I walked to school and saw an unfamiliar car driving towards me, I look at the car and saw the figure in it. He saw me and sped up to stop me he rolled his window down and told me to get in, and I did. "Sean why are you here?" "I took a day off from school to come." "Toy Solider" was playing in the background.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

"So how you been?" I asked him, "Not good me wise but my parent's are great. But I did drive my self to depression, for a whole week when I was their." "Oh well that was me too, but I didn't sit around in my room dealing it, I did something that I shouldn't have and now I'm called "ravine girl." Or my favorite one "Gonorrhea girl." "What? He gave you STD's?" "Yeah Sean," "Are you coming in today?" Changing the subject, "Yeah, I dropped out of my other school and staying here. I need to stay here, I have friends here, and I think it's best for me to be here. Even though 2 whole months with my parents were great I think I just need to be here." They walked into the school together and everyone looked around seeing Sean for the first time since then, Mrs. H told them not to bother him if he came back so they just kept a normal state, cleaned. Sean looked around and saw everybody it was confusing and he walked the hallway where Rick died. He stopped dead, "Sean it will be alright please, just stay with me?" Said Emma, "Always, but I got to figure something out with Ellie I just can't go back with her Em, not anymore I changed so much it's creepy."

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

My heart kind of dropped but not a lot, when he said he couldn't go back to her. He saw this and looked at me, he put his hand on my cheek and I cupped my cheek in his hand. "I'm sorry but I so want you really but I just gotta figure where we stand." Sean looked around and saw Ellie talking to Alex and Craig, looking extremely happy, "I guess I'll take my chance to talk to her." Muttered Sean, though looking at me still I had a tear in my eye and he kissed me. Ellie was talking and saw Emma kissing someone and looked carefully 'what's he doing here,' she thought. But she just slid a tear to her eye and walked off with Alex to her next class. After kissing me, I went to class flushed and heart broken. When I went to class I was stopped by Jay, "just my luck" I muttered. "Hey green peace, so what's up with you and Sean?" "Nothing. Our conversation's end's here. It's none of you're damn business." Sean saw this at his locker and walked over to me, "Jay one more comment or I'll rip you're throat out." Said Sean, I was flattered by his protective of me. I was standing behind him and Sean had his arm around my stomach and waist, I got flushed and flustered and butterflies in my stomach at the same time. 'This is how it feels' I say quietly in my head. "Are you okay?" he said to me, he still had his arm on my stomach and I looked down and he moved a way a bit. "Sorry" he whispered, "No its okay thanks for saving me again." I smiled at him and he smiled at me, "I gotta get to class Sean," "Okay," "See you later?" "Yeah." I walked off to my class for the morning and sat by Manny. "What's wrong Emma?" "Nothing." I said and gave her the evil glare and she turned to do her work and I doodled the whole hour, my notebook that half the time had "Sean Cameron," written everywhere. And the bell rung for lunch, I went to lunch and over heard a conversation between Sean and Ellie that made me a little regretful. "Ellie I'm sorry for leaving and not calling I can't be with you anymore. I changed a lot since I've been gone and I just can't do this anymore. My destiny lie's away with someone else. Plus I need some time with this person to get to know her again and be with her again." Said Sean. "How could you come back Sean! How could you after that you put me on rent?" "I'm sorry, that you don't understand." I walked by and Sean saw me walking by, and walked away from Ellie leaving her tearful and running to her next class. "Emma wait!" I stopped and he was standing their, "Can we start over again? This time I promise I won't leave." "Promise?" I Said. "Promise" He leaned in and kissed me I remember our first kiss at my mother's wedding this was more passionate then ever I felt my heart being whole little by little. Everything went black around him and I. Just like old time's I say, "Yeah I love you," whispered into my mouth. "I love you too." We cuddled by the locker after that and went home. That night we shared something that was extremely romantic. I loved that night; it was the best with him, never leaving me that how it was. That how we got back together, it was 7 year's later and I was happily engaged to Sean Cameron, living with him in our apartment and going to Community college and I was a fashion designer I got into it my Grade 12 year, my Environment days are over, I took my like into fashion and I'm very good at it. The people in Degrassi are still my friends, Paige is working with me now so is Manny. Sean was a mechanic shop owner, he builds cars' and stuff gets lots of money. Both make more money now then we did in our teen years, I also heard that Jimmy was with Ellie and Jimmy was a teacher and talked to kids about bullies and how to deal with it if it went serious. He talked about what he went through and stuff like that, and Ellie worked for Caitlin's show with Marco, and Marco was dating a guy that he met a year ago. Manny was still lying with destiny door, still finding the right one, Paige was with Craig and they were happily married, Ashley met someone in London that time back in that Summer of 2005 and they were still together, and had a special someone with them named Tara they brought to the world. Paige and Craig were just happily living together he would photo-shoot girls and guy's too for EFashion but back to the story of my life, everything for me was going great I was extremely happy with my fiancé and life. I closed my journal for the last time, and put it away in a safe place. I kept a diary for the longest time and now I don't need it. This and that how my life was and that is how my boyfriend/fiancé got back together forever.


End file.
